The present application relates to an image taking apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer program executable on a computer to implement the image processing method, for connecting into a single image a plurality of images taken by a plurality of imaging units disposed such that viewpoints (focal points) coincide with each other.
It is known to dispose a plurality of imaging optical systems (imaging means) such that image areas thereof partially overlap each other thereby allowing it take a panoramic moving image (or a wide-angle image). However, there is large parallax among imaging optical systems, and this makes it difficult to precisely connect the plurality of image areas via the overlapping areas.
Japanese Patent No. 2974500 discloses a multi-lens image taking apparatus configured to detect registration errors in overlapping areas between adjacent images output from imaging systems, depending on zooming and/or focus, and adjust the angle of convergence between adjacent imaging systems so as to minimize the registration errors.
However, in the method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2974500, when overlapping areas include objects at different distances, it is difficult to precisely correct registration errors for all objects.
If an image taking apparatus is configured using a plurality of imaging optical systems having small or no parallax, it is possible to precisely connect a plurality of images via overlapping areas.
However, when focus is changed, a corresponding change in focal distance causes registration errors in overlapping areas between images taken by adjacent imaging optical systems, which cannot be corrected without causing degradation in image quality.